mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cameos
Cameos es en donde se ha visto a Mario o a otros personajes en otros videojuegos.thumb|249px|Cameos en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Cameos en videojuegos *'Punch-Out' - Mario es el referí. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time' - Mario está en unas fotos con los demás personajes (Luigi, Peach, Yoshi y Bowser), que se aprecían en las ventanas del jardín en donde esta Zelda después de pasar por los guardias. NOTA:en el remake para 3DS esto fue reemplazado por un paisaje de New Super Mario Bros. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Majora Mask' - Se puede apreciar una máscara de Mario en la espalda del vendedor de mascaras en la torre del reloj. *'The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past' - Hay fotos de Mario en algunas casas de Villa Kakariko. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle Of Ages/Seasons' - Hay enemigos que se parecen a los de Mario. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening' #En la primera Villa hay un Chomp Cadenas que se llama Bow Bow. #En los calabozos se aprecian Goombas, Flores Pirañas, Boo's, Shy guys, Cheep Cheeps y Rocas Picudas. #En una parte del juego deberás entregarle una foto a un anciano, al entregársela veremos la foto de cerca y apreciaremos a la princesa Peach pero con otro nombre diferente. #La rana que te enseña una melodía se parece a Wart el jefe final del juego Super Mario Bros. U.S.A o Super Mario Bros. 2 #El Ratón de las fotografías se parece a un jefe del juego Super Mario Bros. U.S.A o Super Mario Bros. 2 #En un concurso, se puede conseguir un Yoshi, para intercambiar a otros personajes. *'Tetris de NES' - Mario y Luigi te esperan al superar cierto nivel del modo B. *'NBA Street V3' - Mario aparece en un equipo junto con Luigi y Peach. *'Donkey Kong Country 2/Donkey Kong Land 2' - Cranky a catalogado a Mario faltándole solo una moneda para ser el mejor jugador. *'Alleyway' - Como piloto de la "nave" que impide que caiga la bola. *'Kirby Super Star - ' #Sale como público en mini-juego "Megaton punch", junto a Luigi, Toad y Birdo, raramente hay dos Marios. #Como público viendo la pelea en el ring con el Rey Dedede junto a Peach, varios Toads y del otro lado están Luigi y Wario. #Cuando Kirby se convierte en roca, a veces sale una estatua dorada de él con el logo de nintendo. *'SSX On Tour - '''Mario sale junto a Luigi y a Peach como personaje jugable. *'Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - En la sala de oficinas donde Snake pelea contra el Ninja, se pueden ver unas figuritas de Mario y Yoshi sobre una de las mesas. Si disparamos a las figuras de Mario, recuperamos energía. Si disparamos a los Yoshis se oye: ``¡Yoshiiiiiiiiiii!´´. * '''Hyrule Warriors: Aparece el Chomp Cadenas como un arma del juego. *'Scribblenauts Unlimited: '''Podemos ver a Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi y Toad.thumb|left|En Scribblenauts Unlimited *'The Simpsons The Videogame''' #En el vídeo La guía estratégica se puede ver a Mario como uno de los trabajadores del Motor del Videojuego, aparece también cerca del final como uno de los que se salvaron de la destrucción del Motor del Videojuego, cuando Homer pregunta ¿Qué hay de cenar? Este dice: Ojalá que sean espaguetis. Vamos allá. Esta frase puede ser un guiño a Hotel Mario. #Aparece una Koopa Troopa Como la novia de Frink en el video La novia de Frink. Mario TSTV.jpg Mario en The Simpsons the videogame.png Koopa La novia de frink.png En la TV *'Mad' #Aparecen dos Goombas Hermanos uno es aplastado por Mario quien se va y el otro Goomba empieza a insultar a Mario. #Mario y Luigi Aparecen en hermanos de las celebridades diciendo que tienen otro hermano llamado Fabriccio pero le gusta más hacer pizza entonces le cae un Caparazón. #Aparece momentáneamente un personaje muy parecido a Luigi solo que su camisa, gorra y la L son amarillas y su overol es verde en Grey´s in Anime (Parodia de Grey´s Anatomy). #En La Mejor Princesa de Videojuego (Top Princess en ingles). Aparece Peach como una de las 3 finalistas junto con Zelda y Samus Aran (Curiosamente esta ultima no es una princesa), Mario como uno de los jueces y en la prueba final debían fotografiarse con su enemigo haciendo su aparición Bowser y el fotógrafo era Lakitu. #Donkey Kong aparece como dueño de un programa de ejercicios en DVD llamado''' Donkey Strong''' #Bowser aparece vendiendo una sopa de tortuga llamada Koopa's Soup Que viene en 3 sabores: Rojo, Azul, Amarillo (Como curiosidad cada sopa da un poder y ademas son los poderes que Yoshi obtiene en Super Mario World) #'En' Franklin & Crash '''(Parodia de Franklin & Bash) Mario, Bowser y la princesa Peach aparecen brevemente en el vídeo exhibido en en la Corte donde se muestran afectados por el Katamari del Principe del Cosmos #En Una serie de Videojuegos desafortunados Videojuegos de muerte (Una parodia de la película Una serie de eventos desafortunados) aparece Wario como el tutor malvado, Mario como el tutor bueno pero este es asesinado por una Planta Piraña por Wario disfrazado y haciéndose pasar por Cario #En '''El diario de un cobarde Kid Icarus (Parodia de El diario de un chico en apuros) Aparece una Flor de Fuego como objeto de estudio en la clase, Peach es una de la "princesas populares" y Bowser como un bravucón y Donkey Kong como el bravucón de Pit, Mario y Luigi salen en algunas escenas. *'Futurama' #En el episodio Antología de Interés II ''Fry le pregunta a la máquina del profesor ¿Qué pasaría si la vida fuera un videojuego?. Mario curiosamente aparece como presidente de Italia en la ONU. Donkey kong es uno de los extraterrestres pixelados este ataca la ONU rompiendo las vigas del techo recreando el primer nivel de Donkey Kong. Los extraterrestre provenían del planeta Nintendo 64 obvia parodia del Nintendo 64 lo que es curioso porque los alienigenas eran de juegos de árcade y una Tubería Azul era la salida de los túneles de escape Pacman #En el episodio Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences en la "Comic-Con" el presentador del concurso de disfraces esta disfrazado de Mario *'Los Simpsons''' #En el episodio Marge Be Not Proud(Marge, no seas orgullosa en España y El bebé de mamá en Hispanoamérica), cuando Bart está pensando sobre robar o no el videojuego, ve a los personajes Mario, Luigi y Donkey Kong incitándolo a robarlo. CAbe destacar que Sonic the Hedgehog también lo incita. #'''En el episodio '''Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass (Pase desespiadoso de Homer y Ned en España y La Jugada Desesperada de Homero y Ned en Hispanoamérica) Uno de los italianos que ve a Homero es Mario y este pide que le tomen una foto con el estúpido simio americano haciendo referencia a Homero lo cual lo hace enojar lanzando los botes de basura a modo de barriles haciendo referencia a Donkey Kong thumb|left|198px #'Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou?' (Oh hermano, ¿Donde estás? en Hispanoamérica), aparece Mario durante el sueño de Bart sobre la "Tierra de los hermanos", junto con Luigi. *'Chowder' #Aparece una parodia de Bowser en un capitulo y en Chowder y señor fugu aparece 2 señores parecido a Mario y Luigui. También en un episodio en el que juegan dos equipos ( Los Macadamias y otro cuyo nombre no me acuerdo) el uniforme de Los Macadamias es parecido al de Mario ( incluso la gorra). *'El Chavo Animado' #En el episodio Un Buen Recado, el Chavo, Quico y Ñoño juegan videojuegos y cuando empieza el juego los personajes que utilizan El Chavo,Quico y Ñoño estan inspirados en Mario,Luigi y Wario. cuando Quico trata de pasar por un tubo pero es comido por una Planta Piraña,muchos de los Goombas que son el Sr. Barriga la consola y los controles que usan son muy similares a las SNES. *'Los padrinos mágicos ' #En el episodio Hada Vanidosa, Timmy desafía a su rival, Remy Buxaplenty, a un duelo de hadas. En la primera parte del duelo, las hadas tienen que salvar sus respectivos ahijados de un gorila, que lanza barriles por vigas en ellos a la Donkey Kong. En películas *'The Wizard (En español El campeón del videojuego) (1989)' #Mario aparece en un póster de la película. #Uno de los videojuegos que se juegan en el torneo es Super Mario Bros. 3 (Como curiosidad el juego se mostró antes de que saliera en América) *'Rompe Ralph'thumb|249px|Bowser en Ralph el Demoledor #Bowser aparece en la escena de la reunión de villanos juntos con otros villanos de videojuegos famosos. #Cuando tocan la puerta en la fiesta Felix dice: "Oh apuesto a que es Mario, para llamar la atención viene tarde". #Cuando a Ralph busca en las cosas perdidas encuentra un Champiñón. #El juego Sugar Rush es parecido a Mario Kart. *'Megamente' #Cuando Megamente esta entrenando a Titan, el circuito de entrenamiento es una copia del primer nivel de Donkey Kong. Categoría:Super Mario Wiki Categoría:Crossover